This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: Cells, grown in a 96 well plate, are imaged using multiple modalities to identify over 108 individual physiological cellular measurements or features, including the nuclear density, cell perimeter, post-translational modifications, specific assays to calculate the percentage of cells in S-phase and mitosis [Gasparri, et al. 2004. J Biomol Screen 9:232-243], cytoplasm-nuclear translocation, characterization of cellular toxicity, and receptor internalization. The goal of this project is to develop approaches to identify patterns of features (individual physiological cellular measurements) between cell types.